The Darcy Kids (Video Game)
The Darcy Kids is an cinematic interactive drama action-adventure game developed by Quantic Dream and published by Sony Computer Entertainment exclusively for the PlayStation 3 and 4 in February 2017. The game is a epilouge of The Darcy Triplets Story featuring four diverse protagonists involved with the mystery of the Revenger 4, a group of four people who uses extended periods of rainfall to get revenge on the Darcy Kids. The player interacts with the game by performing actions highlighted on screen related to motions on the controller, and in some cases, performing a series of quick time events during fast-paced action sequences. The player's decisions and actions during the game will affect the narrative. Gameplay The Darcy Kids is the action-adventure that serves as the epilouge of The Darcy Triplets Story, requiring the player to move the character and have him or her interact with the objects or other non-player characters on the scene to progress the story. The game is divided into several scenes, each centering on one of four playable characters. The choices the player makes or the actions performed or not performed will affect later scenes in the game. For example, it is possible that a character dies or becomes detained, and will not be present in a later scene. In The Darcy Kids, the game will progress to a number of different endings depending on the sum of the player's performance even if all the characters become incapacitated in some manner. Once the game is complete, the player can return to earlier scenes and replay them, possibly altering the events as they play through other chapters. Within most scenes, the player can control the main character by moving them around the environment; they can also hold down a button to see what thoughts are going through the character's mind, and trigger them to hear an internal monologue on that thought. When the player is near an object or another character they can interact with, they will be presented with a context sensitive icon that represents what control they need to do. These controls include pressing a button on the DualShock controller, moving the analogue sticks in a specific manner, or rotating the motion-sensitive controller in a specific way; in the version with PlayStation Move support, further actions based on the Move controllers are also present. These actions may lead to additional actions to fully complete the interaction. Some scenes impose a timer on the player, requiring them to complete the necessary actions in time to avoid the death or incapacitation of that character. In other scenes, the player does not have full control of the character but must instead be prepared to respond to these icons in the manner of quick time events, such as during a hand-to-hand fight or while driving frantically on the wrong side of the road. Additionally, the game includes a difficulty level functionality that the user can change through the menu at any point during the game. While adjusting the level will not alter the storyline of the game directly, a higher difficulty will influence the prompts, for example, requiring more inputs during sequences in order to avoid a failed action. Plot Characters There are four main playable characters. The player controls one character at a time, generally playing different characters in each chapter of the game. The characters were voiced, motion captured, and modeled after several actors; the two males are modeled after their voice actors, while the two females are modeled after a professional model. Some chapters in the game have the players play as multiple characters. *Cillian Darcy: Lorcan and Lilly's triplet brother, and Ellie Darcy's half-brother who now owns the family's hotel after Jake's retirement and Bill's death. After being stalked by an unknown girl, abandoned the hotel to move out of the city. He constantly fears for his life, develops severe agoraphobia, and suffers from unexplained blackouts. When his dog is abducted by the Revenger 4, Cillian is forced to undergo a number of trials (danger, suffering, brutal suffering, murder, and sacrifice) for a chance to fight to save his dog. He is both portrayed and voiced by Thomas Milner. *Lorcan Darcy: Cillian and Lilly's triplet brother and The older half-brother/fiancee of Ellie Darcy who dropped out of college to travels the world. He's currently investigating the Revenger 4. He is both portrayed and voiced by Evan Fong. *Lilly Darcy: Cillian and Lorcan's younger triplet sister and Ellie Darcy's older half-sister who's an employee at the coffee shop. She's the wife of an mysterious girl named Lila and expecting a first baby. She's under a threat of The Revenger 4 who's threatening to kill her baby. She is both portrayed and voiced by Ellen Page. *Ellie Darcy: Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly's younger half-sister and Lorcan's fiancee who's currently an clown. She's investigating into the Revenger 4, is initially aimed at revitalizing her marriage. She is both portrayed and voiced by Michelle Creber. Story One year after The End, Cillian, Lorcan, Lilly, and Ellie are gone to their separate ways. Ending Category:Video Games